Knee scooters also known as knee walkers are a relatively new invention. These are wheeled devices that provide a means of mobility to persons with single leg issues, such as broken toes, dislocated ankles, broken bones below the knee, etc. The user bends the injured leg at the knee and then rests the area between the knee and the ankle of the bad leg on the knee support, which is generally a rectangular shaped pillow attached to a height adjusting rod, which in turn is attached to the superstructure of the knee walker.
The apparatus of this invention came about because one of the applicants had a fractured right ankle and did not want to use crutches to get around. He knows of the existence of a knee walker from others who had had ankle and toe problems. The mobility apparatus used by the applicant is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,180 issued to John Hoepner et al and marketed by Essential Medical Supply, Inc. of Orlando Fla. Yet another patented knee walker is that of Gomes et al found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,767. Yet another style of knee walker is the unit designated as the Weill knee walker invented by Dr. Lowell Weill of the Chicago area. This unit has an available basket that mounts on the up tube of the walker, which offers limited carrying capability.
The Hoepner apparatus as marketed is just fine for mobility. That is, it works as needed for moving from point A to point B. Or from getting out of a vehicle to the time of seating at a restaurant. Other knee scooters such as the one forming the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,413 issued to Michael Anderson issued on May 10, 2011 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,288 issued Jan. 8, 2013 to Thomas Laughon, suffer from the same limitation in that the carrying of articles thereon is next to impossible.
The distributors of the Hoepner apparatus supply a small vinyl bag that attaches to the handlebar and hangs vertically in front of the main vertical tube. It is suitable for carrying fruit or other small items for lunch or small items from a grocer. Applicant Jacobs did not have such a bag, as the medical supply company that rented the unit did not provide one. Applicant Jacobs discovered that there was a need for a way to transport kitchen items, such as silverware and plates, and milk cartons, and other items from the refrigerator to the table while still being able to drive and steer around such items as a kitchen island, and chairs either occupied or not occupied by other persons. Baskets and bags that were accessories sold for knee scooters were not a satisfactory answer.
Not only was there a need for carrying kitchen items, but it was quickly discovered that it would be beneficial to be able to transport other items such as a pen, a book, a cell phone or land line house phone. It was later discovered that students with football or soccer injuries needed a means of carrying their books as they went from classroom to classroom in a high school or college environment. Once these needs were understood, the applicants decided to create an apparatus to fill these needs. That is they set out to create an apparatus for carrying various items from one location to another on a knee scooter.
It is to be seen that the terms knee walker and knee scooter are used interchangeably.